Of Campfires and Destiny
by Britt30
Summary: Sometimes destiny doesn't have to be full of angst or death. Sometimes it's just a talk around the campfire.


**A/N: Aaaahhhhhh, I'm so so sorry this took so long. Please forgive me! I promise this story is still well and alive! Thanks for sticking with me! I hope all is well with you lovely readers and please, read, review, and enjoy! Thank you guys so much for your support!**

Arthur signaled to Morgana. The knights had appeared over the rise. The townspeople had gathered up their stuff and set up camp about a mile and half from the town in one of the fallow fields the other day and were now hunkered down, holding their breath.

"Ready?" she asked. Merlin nodded.

They and five of the other magic users simultaneously raised their hands while Merlin chanted a spell and an illusion sprung to life.

"I hope this works," Arthur muttered.

"It will," Gwen reassured him.

They watched as the troop of knights approached the village, hesitating just outside of it. Obviously they had expected people to approach them or at least cause some sort of disturbance, but so far there was nothing.

Arthur watched with bated breath as they entered the town and moved out of sight. They could faintly hear doors being slammed open and closed along with the occasional shout or crash. He cringed along with Gwen. He hoped they didn't completely ransack it.

After what seemed like forever, the knights exited the town to a spot closer to the woods and set up camp. Dusk came on fast and darkness enveloped the countryside, leaving only the glow of their fires to indicate where they were.

"Time to switch," Morgana warned. Merlin nodded and braced himself. Carefully, the others lowered their hands and the next group took their places. Merlin's arms were shaking, but he managed.

"How you holding up?" Arthur asked.

"Fine," he gritted. "I should be able to hold it til they leave."

"Can't you take a break?" Arthur asked. Merlin shook his head.

"I cast it. I have to hold it, or the whole thing comes down."

"Well, let us know if we can get you anything." Merlin nodded and returned to concentrating.

This was going to be a long night.

::::

Somehow, they made it through the night. Miraculously, the children of the village had slept quietly and those on watch had nothing to report. The dawn broke bright and early and the magic users switched out again. Merlin's knees nearly buckled as he had to hold the whole weight of the spell for a moment, but straightened up as it eased.

"There's movement from the camp," Arthur observed quietly. Sure enough, the knights were starting to wake. Arthur watched anxiously as they went and checked the town again, but returned to the campsite, finding nothing. He let out a sigh of relief.

Until a child started crying behind him.

He whirled around to find a crying three year old on the ground with an annoyed five year old standing over her.

"She started it!" he cried.

His parents quickly shushed him and the girl, but the damage was done. The knights had heard and were coming to investigate.

"Everyone lie low," Gwen commanded. "We'll handle this."

She and Arthur stepped up to the barrier, still shielded by it, but ready to step through at a moment's notice. Leon was in the lead, shortly followed by Gwaine and Percival and then some of the other knights. Evidently, the illusion was doing it's job, because they showed no sign of slowing down as they approached.

Suddenly, Morgana let go of the illusion and whispered a muted spell, directed back at the knights camp and something exploded over there. The knights turned with hurried shouts and Leon told them to go back, but he stayed.

"Something's not right," he muttered and extended a hand towards the illusion.

_That's close enough, _Arthur decided. Arthur stepped through the barrier to meet Leon toe to toe, and, as a testament to their reflexes and training, met sword to sword as well. They held each other's gaze for a moment before Leon spoke.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Are you a sorcerer?"

"No. Listen, what matters right now is that you and your party leave. The people of this town mean you no harm and will continue to do so as you leave them in peace."

"We heard there were magic users here," he said after a moment.

"Does it matter if there are? If they've lived in peace and done nothing to harm Camelot?"

Leon didn't reply, but after a moment, he stepped back and sheathed his sword. After a moment of hesitation, he gave a quick nod and headed back towards the camp.

Arthur stepped back behind the barrier and sheathed his own sword.

"_Do you think he recognized you?"_ Gwen asked.

"_I don't know. Merlin, how are you doing?"_

"_Just peachy," _he replied shortly and sarcastically.

It seemed like it took forever for Leon to reach the knights, but Arthur was relieved when all they did was pack up and leave.

"_Are they gone yet?"_ Merlin asked, bordering on desperation.

"_Hang on,"_ Gwen replied. She quickly approached the girl who could use farsight and asked her to see if the knights were gone. The girl confirmed they were.

"They're gone Merlin. We're safe." The words had scarcely left her mouth when Merlin simply collapsed. His arms fell to his sides, his knees buckled, and he was out. Arthur was at his side in an instant along with Morgana while Gwen had the presence of mind to go get a healer. She returned quickly and the healer shooed them away while she checked Merlin over.

"He's fine," she concluded. "He just over-exerted himself- not surprisingly, I might add. He just needs to rest. A proper meal and a good sleep and he'll be right as rain."

"Thank you," Arthur said.

"I believe it's us who should be thanking you. You four are more like knights than that band was."

"They're doing what they think is right," Arthur defended reluctantly. "Just like we are. And hopefully some day, we can agree." The healer simply hummed in response.

The rest of the day was spent helping the villagers back to their homes and cleaning up whatever mess the knights had made. The three of them took turns checking on Merlin throughout the day and by the time night rolled around, he still hadn't woken up. Finally, Gwen voiced what they were all thinking.

"If Merlin doesn't wake up soon, how are we going to get home?" The healer, named Claire, had been gracious enough to let them stay in her home until they left. Merlin lay in the corner near the fire under a blanket, looking more at peace than he had in a long time, while the others huddled in front of the fire, attempting to figure out a plan.

"If he doesn't wake up tomorrow morning, I say we start walking back," Arthur said.

"And how are we supposed to do that with Merlin like he is?" Morgana demanded.

"I've seen you levitate things before."

There was a pause and then the three of them broke out in laughter. It was an absurd image after all, and the sudden levity did wonders for the mood of the room.

"You hear that Merlin?" Arthur called, nudging his friend. "If you don't wake up, we're gonna carry you back- and knock your head into every branch we can on the way!" His eyes widened in surprise as Merlin actually groaned in response.

"Don't you dare," he murmured and rolled over, fast asleep once again.

"Well I don't know about you two," Morgana said. "But I'm going to follow Merlin's example. Good night."

Gwen and Arthur stayed in front of the fire for a little while longer, leaning into each other ever so slightly.

"Good job out there," Arthur said.

"Thanks. You too. That was brave standing up to Leon." Arthur hummed, deep in his throat.

"I just hope he didn't recognize me."

**A/N: Tada! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
